


Волосы цвета спелой пшеницы

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Стих





	Волосы цвета спелой пшеницы

Волосы цвета спелой пшеницы.   
Ты ночуешь сегодня одна.   
Вяжешь; пальцы ты колешь спицами,  
Одиноко сидя у окна. 

Говорила, что спрячемся в осени,   
Проследим за рисунком дождей.   
Что мы скроемся, станем мы грозами   
В тусклом свете твоих свечей.

Я не прятался - ты постаралась.   
Слишком быстро с годами затих   
Тихий шепот осеннего дождика   
Бормотавшего этот стих.


End file.
